About Love
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Ai yang selalu overheat tiap kali berpikir soal cinta, kini akhirnya mengerti arti dari setiap perkataan Syo. Cinta memang rumit, menimbulkan perasaan aneh, membuat semuanya berkilauan, dan membuatmu ingin ia hanya jadi milikmu./AiSyo, semi-BL.


_Disclaimer_

_Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli_

_About Love © Enamel Illyane_

_Warning!_

_AiSyo included, semi-canon, shounen ai, plotless, strange idea, terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat._

_**Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?**_

.

.

.

.

Mikaze Ai. Seorang—tidak. _Sebuah _android yang dikirim sebagai pengganti Kisaragi Aine. 15 tahun. Bergabung dengan Quartet Night. Kini menjadi seorang _trainer_ dari dua orang heboh bernama Kurusu Syo dan Shinomiya Natsuki. Semua kegiatan sudah terprogram. _Otak_nya mampu bekerja layaknya otak manusia. Ia tidak seperti kebanyakan android yang bekerja atas rentetan perintah dalam benaknya. Ia mampu bergerak sesuka hatinya—walaupun tetap memiliki jadwal dan batasan-batasan tertentu. Dan hanya satu yang masih tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Cinta.

Profesornya pernah meminta Syo untuk mengajari Ai apa itu cinta. Namun setiap kali memikirkannya, ia akan langsung _overheat_. Biasanya Syo yang ada disisinya untuk membantunya mendinginkan kembali otaknya.

"_Cinta itu seperti bunga. Warna dan bentuknya berbeda. Tapi semuanya indah dan hangat,[1]"_

Syo berkata seperti itu beberapa waktu lalu yang sukses membuat Ai _overheating _untuk yang ketigakalinya hari itu. Lagipula, perkataan Syo ia rasa tidak benar adanya. Tidak semua bunga indah dan hangat. Memangnya _Raflessia arnoldi _indah? Memangnya bunga Edeilweiss hangat? Ai rasa tidak ada bunga yang hangat. Semuanya memiliki suhu sesuai jenis dan lingkungan mereka. Selain sesuatu tentang bunga yang tak masuk akal, Syo juga pernah mengatakan,

"_Saat kau jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, semuanya akan terlihat berwarna. Dan semuanya akan terlihat berkilauan,[2]"_

Nah. Setelah bunga yang indah dan hangat, sekarang segalanya yang berwarna dan berkilauan. Memangnya sebelum kau jatuh cinta, semuanya _monotone_? Dan setelah jatuh cinta, apakah segalanya akan mulai terbuat dari berlian? Atau manusia memiliki kebiasaan menaburi mata mereka dengan _glitter_ berwarna saat jatuh cinta? Konyol.

Suatu kali, Syo pernah bercerita padanya bahwa Syo menyukai Nanami. Syo bilang, Nanami wanita yang baik. Dia ramah dan pengertian, juga pandai. Nanami juga pantang menyerah dan pemberani sekalipun ia sedikit pemalu. Dan entah kenapa, setiap kali Syo bicara tentang betapa ia menyukai Nanami, Ai merasa sedikit sakit pada dadanya, juga rasa terbakar pada wajahnya. Apalagi, saat Syo bercerita bagaimana rasanya saat ia dan Nanami bisa berbicara berdua, atau saat Syo bisa menyelamatkan Nanami dari suatu bahaya dengan cara yang romantis.

"_Rasanya seperti… jantungku akan meloncat keluar, lalu ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutku. Dan juga… pikiranku kalang kabut seperti benang kusut. Uh.. rasanya benar-benar memalukan kalau menceritakannya padamu, Ai-senpai!_"

Dan Ai malah makin tidak mengerti. Jantung yang meloncat? Kupu-kupu didalam perut? Otak dari benang kusut? Ini pastilah sebabnya Ai selalu _overheat _saat ia memikirkan sesuatu tentang cinta. Cinta itu rumit.

"_Yah.. Cinta memang rumit, sih. Tapi ini kerumitan yang membahagiakan,"_

Duh. Ini lagi. Kerumitan yang membahagiakan? Memangnya kau akan bahagia ketika menemui soal matematika yang bertele-tele? Atau saat menemukan lirik puitis yang artinya hanya diketahui Tuhan dan sang penulis? Atau saat kau harus meluruskan suatu masalah yang berputar-putar tanpa tahu dimana awal dan akhirnya? Hah, dasar manusia.

"_Cinta itu buta. Saat kau jatuh cinta, kau akan menjadi buta. Kau terkadang jatuh cinta pada seseorang tanpa peduli apapun tentangnya. Kau hanya ingin dia,"_

Yang ini sedikit memberikan penjelasan kebingungan Ai sebelumnya. Kenapa rasanya seperti jantungmu akan melompat? Mungkin saja tupai jatuh ke saku bajumu dan mencoba keluar, tapi tidak kau perhatikan karena terlalu sibuk dengan _dia_. Kenapa ada kupu-kupu diperutmu? Mungkin saja kau lapar, tapi kau salah mengartikannya karena sibuk dengan _dia_. Kenapa otakmu terasa seperti benang kusut? Itu sih, kau-nya saja yang bodoh.

Tapi tetap saja ini tidak masuk akal. Pada penjelasan sebelumnya, Syo berkata bahwa saat kau jatuh cinta, semuanya terlihat berwarna dan berkilauan. Dan setelahnya, ia berkata cinta itu buta. Bagaimana mungkin orang buta bisa melihat sesuatu yang berwarna dan berkilauan? Hah, ini makin rumit saja..

"_Cinta seperti api, kita tidak tahu apakah ia akan menghangatkan atau membakar kita,[3]"_

Aarrgh! Cukup! Kenapa semua perumpamaan yang diucapkan Syo terus berputar-putar dalam benaknya? Ini membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _masochist_ jika begini terus.

Dan, uh, kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya jadi pening begini? Apa ia _overheat _lagi karena memikirkan segala sesuatu tentang cinta? Duh, yang benar saja..

"Ai-senpai?"

Sebuah panggilan menyapa telinga Ai dan membuatnya menoleh, meskipun kepalanya masih terasa sangat pening.

"Ah, Syo. Ada apa? Kau bermasalah dengan latihanmu lagi?" tanya Ai berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin. Namun kepalanya benar-benar pening, hingga rasanya seperti akan pingsan.

Syo menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja—lho? _Senpai_? Wajahmu merah—SENPAI!"

Hanya itu yang berhasil didengar Ai sebelum sebuah kata '_overheat_' masuk dalam daerah pandangnya dan semuanya hilang.

* * *

"_Cinta itu.."_

"…_semuanya… berkilau..."_

"…_membakar.."_

"_Hanya ingin…"_

_Ai hanya bisa tenggelam dalam kumpulan memori data dalam dirinya. Ini terjadi setiap kali ia _overheating. _Ia akan sadar dalam suatu berkas seraya menunggu 'otak'nya kembali dingin. Namun entah kenapa, ia merasa asing dalam berkas ini. Segalanya begitu abstrak, namun merujuk kepada satu hal. Dan ia tidak tahu kenapa berkas itu diberi label 'Cinta'—atau bahkan kapan berkas itu dibuat._

"_Kenapa semuanya terlihat begitu menyenangkan… namun menyedihkan disaat yang sama?" gumamnya seraya memperhatikan segala macam layar yang ada disekitarnya. Ada Syo yang sedang berbicara padanya, Syo yang sedang marah pada Natsuki, Syo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Nanami, Syo yang sedang menyanyi, Syo yang sedang—_

"_Senpai, sadarlah!"_

—_menangisi dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Yah, bukan menangisi, sih. Hanya saja, wajahnya itu benar-benar jelas terlihat bahwa sedang menahan tangis, hingga terlihat konyol._

_Ai meletakkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya, berusaha mengolah data yang ia temukan. "Apa ini yang terjadi saat aku tidak sadarkan diri? Kenapa ini terekam? Dan kenapa aku tidak pernah mengetahui ini sebelumnya?"_

_Ai sebenarnya ingin berfikir lagi, namun ia mengesampingkan dulu masalah ini agar kesadarannya segera kembali._

* * *

"Ya ampun, _senpai_. Aku panik sekali. Kupikir kau akan mati. Apa kau _overheat _lagi?" tanya Syo seraya memberikan segelas air kepada Ai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa—"

**PESSH**

Dan tiba-tiba, Syo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ai, kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada kening Ai. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah perasaan aneh menjalari setiap inci tubuhnya. Otaknya mulai tidak bekerja dengan baik. Ia juga merasa seperti sesuatu memaksa keluar dari tempat dimana seharusnya jantung berada. Perutnya juga mulai terasa kacau.

"Kau seperti demam. Lihat, wajahmu merah—eh, tunggu. Memangnya kau bisa demam?" gumam Syo seraya memasang pose berfikir yang tiba-tiba terlihat imut dimata Ai.

Dan dalam sekali kedipan mata, Ai melihat kilauan-kilauan dalam dunianya.

'_Apa… apa programku menyesuaikan kondisi tubuhku dengan perasaanku? T-tunggu, kalau begini, seharusnya aku…'_

"…sedang jatuh cinta?"

Syo menoleh. "Hah? Apa? Ai-senpai tadi bilang apa?"

Ai membalas pertanyaan itu dengan gelengan. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi datang padaku. Ada apa?" Ai balik bertanya. Maksudnya, sih, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Syo mendadak salah tingkah. "I-itu, aku… tadi menyatakan perasaanku pada Nanami," lirihnya. "T-ta-tapi dia menolakku. Dia bilang, dia berterimakasih karena aku sudah menyukainya. Tapi, dia tidak punya perasaan yang lebih dari perasaan seorang sahabat terhadapku."

"Kalau begitu, jadilah milikku."

Syo mendongak cepat. "H-hah?! M-ma-maksud _senpai _apa?!"

Ai memajukan wajahnya, menatap mata Syo yang memantulkan dirinya. _'Ah.. Kenapa aku jadi kacau begini?'_

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu merasakan perasaan aneh saat kau bercerita tentang betapa romantisnya kau dan Nanami. Dan sekarang aku tahu, itu, namanya cemburu," jelas Ai yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Dan kau benar, saat kau jatuh cinta. Kau akan merasakan perasaan aneh, semuanya berkilauan, dan yang pasti—"

**CHU~**

"—kau hanya ingin ia jadi milikmu."

Dan Syo menghabiskan sisa harinya untuk mematung dipintu kamar dengan wajah pucat dan arwah yang sudah melayang entah kemana.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Ya ampun akhirnyaa! Kesampean juga bikin fic disini~

Duh, saya bikin apa ini juga saya nggak tahu.. Teehee~ Saya agak bosen juga ngeliat fic AiSyo (dimana saya suka seme!Ai) yang itu-itu aja. Jadi, saya inisiatif untuk bikin!

Well, disini ada beberapa refrensi. Ini daftarnya:

[1] Otome Himeno, 170cm Otometica

[2] Tsubaki Sawabe, Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso

[3] Joan Crawford

Ps: Ada yang mau sequel? sampaikan dikotak review!

_With some syrup and ice sugar_

_Enamel Illyane_


End file.
